En manos del destino
by Maritha Rivera
Summary: Después de no haberse visto en años el destino les juega una mala pasada haciéndoles recordar los buenos momentos juntas y quien sabe que otras cosas mas les deparara el destino. Y esto es un asco de Summary,mejor dale una oportunidad y léelo. #Faberry y un poco de #Brittana y #Ziall ... (Si Zayn y Niall de 1D xd)


**_~En Manos Del Destino_**

**_Capitulo 1- Recordando._**

Rachel se encontraba en su habitación recordando al que había sido su primer y quizás único gran amor: Quinn Fabray.

Se levanto cuidadosamente de la cama para no despertar a la persona que se encontraba con ella.  
Camino hacia la ventana y observo a través de ella y observo las ajetreadas calles de New York que a pesar del frio que hacía había bastantes personas caminando en ellas.

Observo detenidamente a cada persona que pasaba, todas y cada una de ellas iban perdidas en su propio mundo, al ver eso recordó como en el pasado ella y Quinn solían hacer eso mismo: Caminar por las calles de Lima cuando vivían ahí aun que claro no era tan grande como New York pero lo disfrutaban, sobre todo disfrutaban estar perdidas en su propio mundo, un solo mundo y era solamente de ellas y de nadie mas. Recordó también como la rubia solía salir siempre con su cámara a donde fuera la llevaba y siempre tomaba miles de fotos como por ejemplo de ella o de las dos juntas haciendo algo un tanto loco o a veces de otras personas y siempre después de cada foto Q le explicaba que significaba para ella esa foto, sin duda estaban enamoradas y la enamoraba mas cada que habla con esa pasión por lo que hacia y claro eran muy jóvenes y quizás no era una experta pero era bastante buena en ello.

Una lagrima muda rodó por su mejilla izquierda al recordar todos esos momentos con su rubia, si… aun después de tanto tiempo ella seguía siendo "su" rubia, limpio disimuladamente aquella solitaria lagrima al sentir los brazos de aquella chica que minutos antes se encontraba en la cama justo en su cintura.

-¡Hey! pequeña-_Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla derecha_- ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?-

-Nada, solo no podía dormir- _Miente sujetando sus manos contra su abdomen.-_

- hmm –_ Duda si esa es la verdad por unos segundos pero prefiere dejarlo pasar… por ahora.-_ Bueno, ¿qué te parece si te preparo el desayuno?- _Dice sonriente, dios tiene esa sonrisa que no puedes negarle nada.  
-_ Me agrada la idea, muero de hambre_- Dice con una sonrisa fingida, pero al parecer su novia se la cree._

En cuanto la morena mas alta sale de la habitación se dirige al baño, se mira unos segundos al espejo y avienta agua fría en el rostro en busca de relajación, lo seca delicadamente con una toalla y sale rumbo a la cocina.

Al bajar se encuentra con la escena de su novia bailando al ritmo de una pegajosa canción de la cual desconocía el nombre pero tenia ritmo, y ahí esta de nuevo el recuerdo de la rubia cuando a veces se visitaban los sábados para desayunar o almorzar juntas, pero en vez de comprarla preferían cocinar ellas aunque la cocina quedara destrozada.

-Al parecer hoy no será un buen día.- _Dijo para si misma._

-¡Hey! amor me asustaste.- _Dijo acercándose a darle un fugaz beso en los labios para continuar bailando. _

-Lo siento no era mi intensión.- _Dijo un poco seria._

-No te preocupes siéntate ya esta la comida.- _Dijo dándole una mirada tierna la morena obedeció.- ¿_Te ocurre algo?- _Pregunto preocupada._

-Hmm no nada- _Dijo no muy segura. _

Ambas permanecen en silencio el resto del desayuno solo dando se miradas vacías… Si Santana la amaba pero Rachel no, bueno la amaba pero de una manera muy diferente a como amo a Quinn.

Al terminar de comer ambas fueron a la sala y como tenían el día libre Rachel paso un poco de tiempo leyendo en el pequeño sofá que se encontraba debajo de la ventana que daba vista a la calle, y Santa solo se recostó en el sofá a leer unas revistas de moda y con los audífonos puestos.

-Rach– _La diva le hizo una seña de que esperara un poco terminó de leer la hoja y doblo una esquina para poder cerrar el libro y prestarle atención a la otra morena._

-Dime Santy.-  
-¿Qué te ocurre?, y por favor no digas que nada por que te conozco y se que tienes algo, así que dime la verdad.

-Amor es enserio no tengo nada.-_Mentía esperando que la otra morena le creyera y dejara de preguntar._

-Mira puedes creer que me engañas y que yo te creo pero no lo haces, y espero que me tengas la confianza de decirme que tienes y si no pues eso dime, me va a doler pero prefiero eso a que me mientas.- _Dijo totalmente seria, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.  
_  
Rachel se quedo callada, no sabia que decir, Sabia que tenia que decir la verdad ya.

-Es solo que no dormí bien amor- _Dijo tratando de sonar creíble._

-Rachel si me sigues mintiendo no tendré de otra más que enojarme.-_Dijo con total seriedad._

Rachel sabia que no era bueno que la latina se enojara eso solo traería más problemas.

-Santana es…es por Quinn-_Dijo con la voz entre cortada y sus ojos ya estaban llorosos.- _Simplemente no puedo olvidarla y parece que el destino se ha encargado de que todo me recuerde a ella últimamente, sabes que te quiero pero lo que siento por ella no ha cambiado y no creo que lo haga pero yo no quiero pe...-_ La latina sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, y si no era ni más ni menos que su corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos._  
-No sigas… solo lo empeoras-Dijo con un hilo de voz.-Siempre supe que esto algún día ocurriría pero quise creer que tal vez la olvidarías pero veo que me equivoque, supongo que lo mejor será que terminemos, y no te preocupes me iré unos días con Britt para evitar que esto se vuelva incomodo para las dos.-_Dijo tomando rumbo a su habitación con lentitud debido a que la multitud de lagrimas que salían de sus ojos no le permitían ver con claridad.  
_-N-no tienes que irte.-_Dijo apenas en un susurro lo suficiente alto para que la latina lo escuchara._  
-Rachel dime que me amas por lo menos la mitad de lo que la amas a ella y me quedare.- _Dijo al detenerse y clavar su mirada en la pequeña morena._

Silencio, solo eso obtuvo como respuesta, la latina asintió, siguió su camino y llamó a Britt que le dijo que obviamente podía quedarse con ella.  
Tres horas después llegaban Brittany y Ashley la mejor amiga de la pequeña diva.

Britt la había llamado para que se quedara con la morena y no se quedara sola y tal vez se desahogara un poco, estaba segura de que eso le haría bien. Tan solo tardaron unos minutos en tomar las cosas de la latina y subirlas al auto de la bailarina.

-Britt vendrá por lo que falte.-_Dijo la latina caminando hacia la puerta principal.  
-¿Te volveré a ver?-pregunto mirándola con halo de esperanza, después de todo habían sido amigas antes de ser pareja.  
_-No lose, dejemos eso en manos del destino- _Siguió su camino para detenerse segundos después_- solo prométeme que te cuidaras y estarás bien.-_Dijo sin voltear a verla._  
-Lo prometo.- _Y sin más observo como la latina salía por la puerta sin mirar atrás._

Santana y Brittany se irían en cuanto la rubia se despidiera de Ashley, santana esperaba en el auto mientras Britt entraba a despedirse de la morena en cuanto se despidió salió de nuevo a encontrarse con la latina, se despidió nuevamente de Ashley y esta entro a donde se encontraba la morena.

-Hey ¿estas bien?, perdón que pregunta tan estúpida claro que no, amm ¿quieres ver una película o algo?- _Ashley no era buena ayudando a superar rupturas eso era obvio.  
_-Como quieras.- _Dijo sin ganas._

Ashley se levanto en busca de una película y puso la primera que vio, Mouling Rouge, mala elección.

-  
**_Dublín, Irlanda._**

-¡Marley puedes decidirte ya!- _Exclamaba Quinn totalmente desesperada.  
_-¡Ya voy! No me presionen- _Dijo chica igual que Quinn._  
-¡Rápido Marley! me estoy aburriendo y ya me dio hambre de solo pensar en las palomitas- _Dijo Niall tumbado en el sofá con la cabeza recargadas en las piernas de su novio.  
_-Okay ya veremos esta.-_Dijo poniendo la primera que tomo en el reproductor.  
_-Voy por las palomitas-_Dijo Q levantándose de su asiento._  
-¡Rápido peli-rosa!-_Dijo Niall desesperado y un tanto gracioso realmente tenia hambre.  
_-Amor puedes dejar de apurar a todo el mundo.-_Dijo con una carismática sonrisa aquel chico.  
_-Listo aquí están las palomitas.- _Dijo entregándole un tazón al chico que lo acepto con una enorme sonrisa.  
_-Gracias.-_Dijo al tiempo que se metía todo un puño de palomitas a la boca.  
_-Cual pusiste Marley- _Pregunto la rubia viendo a la chica._  
-Mouling Rouge.-_Dijo viendo la pantalla._

La cara de Quinn se transformo totalmente quitando le la sonrisa que la caracterizaba al descubrir de la película que se trataba. Esa película era la favorita de Rachel y también suya, era su favorita por que el día que vieron por primera vez esa película fue el día que se besaron por primera vez aun sin ser novias.

Vieron la película en silencio excepto por algunos comentarios que hacían los chicos o Marley.

Al terminar la película Quinn no lograba dejar de pensar en aquella morena que le había robado el corazón desde la primera vez que la vio caminando por los pasillos del McKinley esquivando los golpes "accidentales" que le daban todos los que pasaban a su lado. En ese entonces era pequeña con grandes ojos marrones brillantes llenos de sueños y tenía solamente 15 años y aun así sabía lo que quería para su vida, sabia en lo que trabajaría y como lograrlo lo tenia todo planeado, por el contrario de ella que no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que quería había cosas que hacia por pasatiempo como la fotografía pero según su padre eso no le serviría para mantenerse sola. En ese entonces ella no tenia sueños era como un robot que obedecía a sus padres sin chistar, la envidiaba pero la amaba. Podría decirse fue amor a primera vista.

Recordó como la había invitado a su primera cita cosa que no fue muy fácil.

**_-Flashback (lo que esta entre estas cosas -*- es lo que piensan) _**  
-Amm… hola- _Dijo tímidamente.  
_-Ho-hola –_Respondió asombrada al levantar la vista y ver que no era nada mas ni nada menos que la capitana de las animadoras.-_Si me vas a tirar un slushee déjame guardar mis cosas- _Dijo apresurándose a dejar las cosas en su casillero y cerrarlo para evitar salpicar las cosas que había en su interior.  
_-Amm no te tirare nada, por que lo haría.-_Dijo mirando un poco confusa a la pequeña.  
_-Es lo que haces, le tiras slushees a todos.-_Dijo encogiendo los hombros.  
_-Si pero ellos son unos perdedores.-_  
_-Si y según se yo, los de el Glee club y todo el mundo yo también.- _Dijo jugueteando con sus manos, por alguna razón desconocida no podía apartar su vista de aquella rubia de ojos avellana, estaba ¿hipnotizada? O eso parecía por que estaba segura de que podría hacer lo que ella le dijera sin importarle nada.  
_-No eres una perdedora.-_Dijo seriamente mirándola a los ojos.  
_-Amm ¿entonces?, ¿a que has venido? No me malinterpretes-_Dijo rápidamente antes de que la rubia abriera la boca._-No es que me moleste tu presencia pero no entiendo que haces hablándome.-_Dijo un poco confusa.-_ si solo soy una perdedora más en esta escuela y no creo que te interese conocerme por que según todo el mundo nunca me callo y llego a ser muy irritante, aun que mis padres dicen que solo a veces me suelto diciendo cosas rara y sin sentido y después esta un poco difícil hacer que pare de hablar y al parecer a algunas personas les molesta y…-_Dijo de una manera tan rápida que a la rubia le costaba seguir todo lo que la pequeña morena decía. La morena dejo de hablar cuando sintió una mano en su boca que le impedía hablar y le daba una pequeña complicación al respirar_.- Podrías quitar tu mano.- _Dijo conciertas dificultades al hablar hasta que la rubia quito su mano._

**_*wow que suave tiene sus manos._**

**_Vaya cosas que te pones a pensar Rachel y ya ponle atención que parece que dirá algo*_**

**_*Wow esta chica si que habla demasiado y solo me pone más nerviosa, pero –suspiro mental- tiene una voz tan linda._**

**_Fabray deja de poner esa mirada de estúpida enamorada que se dará cuenta antes de que le digas nada, así que apúrate y ya dile lo que venias a decirle._**

**_Maldito subconsciente quieres callarte enserio estoy nerviosa.*_**  
-Si amm yo lo lamento pero es que no dejabas de hablar y quería decirte algo.- _Se disculpo la rubia con sus mejillas ligeramente rojas y dirigiendo su mirada hacia sus pies._ _  
_-Bueno si no te preocupes, ¿qué es lo que me querías decir?-_ Pregunto la morena también un poco sonrojada.  
__***Bravo Rachel la capitana de las animadoras viene a hablar contigo de buena manera y tu solo no dejas de hablar, ahora entiendo por que casi no tienes amigos.**_

**_Subconsciente eso fue muy cruel hasta para ti._**

**_Anda ponle atención te mira como si estuvieras loca._**_*_  
-Si bueno… am yo…-_No era capaz de formular nada mas que no fueran monosílabos._-Este… quería saber si tu… si tu quisierastomaralgoconmigo-_Dijo rápidamente y sus rostro comenzó a tornarse de un color rojizo.  
_-Amm Quinn no te entendí nada.-_La miraba directamente a los ojos cosa que la ponía mas nerviosa.  
__***Dios mi nombre se escucha tan bonito en sus labios.**_

**_Típico de los adolescentes enamorados_**

**_¿Quisieras callarte un segundo? Además te recuerdo somos la misma persona._**

**_Bueno entonces deja de hablar sola enserio pensaran que estas loca.*_**Amm si este quería saber…si tu quisieras… tomar algo c-conmigo-_Dijo finalmente con el rostro totalmente rojo por la vergüenza.  
_-¿Como en una cita?-_Pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.  
_-Amm… si como en una cita.-_Dijo jugueteando con un pequeño hilo que salía de su uniforme de porrista.  
__***wow**_ **_la capitana de las porristas me ha invitado a una cita dios estaría estúpida si le dijera que no._**

**_ Empieza a creer que le dirás que no apresúrate y contesta*_**Bien, ¿que tal el sábado?-_Dijo abriendo su casillero para apuntar su dirección y numero para dársela a Q.  
_-**_*Dios no me la creo ¡¿enserio dijo que si?!_**

**_Si, si anda terminen de ponerse de acuerdo._**

**_Rayos aunque seas yo eres insoportable.*  
_**-S-si claro el sábado esta perfecto, paso por ti a las 3:30 ¿de acuerdo?-_Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.  
_-Bien Quinn nos vemos tengo clase-_Planto un pequeño y fugaz beso en la mejilla de Quinn para comenzar a caminar por el pasillo, se detuvo y giro sobre sus talones.-_creo que tu también deberías estar en clase_._- _Le regalo una dulce sonrisa y se giro de nuevo para seguir su camino. _

_***Demonios aun no lo puedo creer saldré en una cita con una porrista y no cualquier porrista si no la mas linda de todas, Quinn Fabray**_

**_Si, si que emoción ahora anda a tu clase, que no queremos problemas y que no puedas ir ¿verdad?_**

**_Cállate ya voy*_**

Quinn brinco literalmente de la felicidad y camino hasta su siguiente clase, después de todo ya se había perdido química.  
**_-Fin flashback_**  
-Quinn hola, tierra llamando a Quinn repito tierra llamando a Quinn.-_Dijo con un divertido tono de voz Niall._  
-¿Que ocurre?-_Dijo saliendo de su trance._  
-Pues nada que te quedaste viendo a la nada y parece que no escuchabas nada.-_Dijo el latigable rubiecito.  
_-¿Y los chicos?-_Pregunto al darse cuenta de que estaban solos.  
_-Les pedí que se fueran por que pensé que te sentías mal o algo.-_Dijo un poco preocupado.  
_-Niall, no puedo más.-_Se largo a llorar._  
-¿Que no puedes mas?... ¡QUINN!-_Alcanzo a gritar cuando vio como la peli-rosa tomaba su casco y las llaves de su moto._

Quinn salió corriendo se monto en su moto y vago por toda la ciudad hasta que dio con un bar que desconocía nunca había ido allí de hecho ni sabia donde estaba exactamente nunca había estado por esos rumbos. Aparco en un espacio libre y bajo de su moto con el casco en la mano. El lugar era un poco rustico y sucio, sin embargo había varias personas en su mayoría hombres y alguna que otra mujer que coqueteaba con ellos portando una charola con pequeños vasos por lo que suponía que era las camareras del lugar, en cuanto entro noto varias miradas sobre ella tanto de las camareras como de los clientes mas no le dio importancia y camino hasta la barra dejando en el banco siguiente su casco.

-Hey lindura ¿sabes que una chica tan bonita no debería andar por estos lugares?- _Le dijo uno hombre que se encontraba a un medio metro de distancia notándose le un poco el acento al hablar.  
_-¿Y tú sabes que eso no es de tu incumbencia?- Le _respondió en tono borde._- Me das un tequila por favor.- _Dijo ignorando al hombre que mantenía la vista fija en ella.  
_-A la orden señorita.- _Dijo el Bar tender guiñándole un ojo._

La ex-rubia ignoro ese acto y siguió inmersa en sus pensamientos los cuales fueron interrumpidos gracias a que aquel molesto hombre parecía que no se quedaría callado.  
-También deberías saber que esa no es manera de hablarme pequeña.-_Dijo el hombre levantándose de su lugar dando un par de pasos hasta llegar a ella._  
-Yo le hablo como se me de la gana.-_Tras decir esto se tomo el primer trago de tequila._-Otro.- _Se dirigió esta vez al Bar tender.  
_-Basta pequeña insolente, te mostrare como tienes que tratarme.- _Dijo tomando la del cuello de la chaqueta de cuero que portaba Quinn._  
-Si claro solo dame un segundo.- _Dijo con un tono sarcástico y volteando a tomarse el siguiente trago de tequila, tras dejar el vasito vació se volteo de nuevo al hombre golpeándolo directamente en la mandíbula y así dejándolo en el piso.  
_-Ahora si te las veras conmigo.- _Dijo el tipo levantándose y limpiando la sangre que escurría por su labio.  
_  
El hombre se levanto y camino lentamente a donde estaba la ex-rubia que lo esperaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
-Otro.- _Le grito al chico de la barra que la miraba con un poco de preocupación al ver la situación en la que se encontraba la rubia._-Venga que no te tengo miedo.- _Miro al hombre y aun portaba esa sonrisa de superioridad que le hizo recordar cuando era una porrista y ordenaba que le aventaran un slushee a alguien, solo que esto era diferente era ella agarrándose a golpes con un hombre que probablemente tendría el doble de tamaño y tal vez también de fuerza._  
-Con que muy valiente verdad.- _Dijo acercándose con lentitud pero fue derribado una vez mas por el puño de Quinn en su estomago._

Quinn se tomo el siguiente trago de tequila dejo el vasito vació en la barra esperando por si aquel hombre decidía levantarse otra vez.  
-Otro.- _Se dirigió al Bar tender con una sonrisa, fue suficiente el tiempo que duro sonriendo le al chico para que el hombre se levantara y aun le diera tiempo de propinarle un buen golpe en la mejilla izquierda haciéndola tener que recargarse en la barra para no caer. _

Limpio la sangre que brotaba de su labio, escupió la poca que había entrado en su boca y aun con aquella sonrisa sínica volteo a donde el hombre le dio un golpe en su estomago con toda su fuerza y eso fue suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente en el sucio suelo de aquel rustico bar. Tomo el último trago de tequila y le pago al chico.  
-Gracias Brody.- _Se acerco un poco para ver el nombre del chico en la pequeña placa que contenía su nombre, le guiño un ojo al chico, volteo a ver al tipo que se encontraba en el suelo de aquel sucio bar le propino una ligera patada al hombre y camino a la salida del bar.  
_-¡Hey espera!.-_Grito_ _Brody antes de que saliera._  
-¿Que ocurre?-_Miro un poco confundida al chico.  
_-Dime que volverás, ha sido genial como has vencido a este sujeto-_Le dijo el chico con una enorme sonrisa.  
_-Si claro por que no.-_Se encogió de hombros y le dedico una ultima sonrisa antes de salir del bar.  
__***Rayos aun no se como rayos le gane a ese tipo.**_

**_Pues querida, creo que el tequila nos da un poco de fuerza y aparte de que estaba borracho._**

**_Carajo hasta me digo a mi misma querida enserio que estoy loca._**

**_Neh es el tequila* _**

Sonrió para si misma se coloco de nuevo el casco y puso rumbo de vuelta a la casa que compartía con su primo.

* * *

**N/A:** Bien, un nuevo fic díganme si les gusto o no, si lo continuo, alguna queja, alguna incoherencia que encontraran mientras leían cualquier cosa que me quieran decir déjenla en forma de review (;

~ Maritha R.


End file.
